dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Superman: Man of Steel
LEGO Superman: Man of Steel is an brickfilm web series created by Billy2009. Its set in the same universe as LEGO Batman: Gotham Knight, LEGO Aquaman: King of Atlantis, LEGO Justice League, and LEGO Teen Titans Go!. Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Lois Lane * Jimmy Olsen Supporting Characters * Perry White * Lana Lang * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Professor Lewis Lang * John Henry Irons/Steel * Steve Lombad * * * Allies * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Princess Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Barry Allen/Flash * * * * * * * Maxima * * Antagonists * Lex Luthor * Mercy Graves * Brainiac * Rudy Jones/Parasite * Bizarro * General Zod * Albert Michaels/Atomic Skull * Black Zero * Robert DuBois/Bloodsport * Kenny Braverman/Conduit * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman * Bruno Mannheim * Eradicator * Faora Hu-Ul * Jax-Ur * Imperiex * John Corben/Mentallo * Clay Ramsay/Kryptonite Man * Mongul * Mongal * Siobhan McDogal/Silver Banshee * Morgan Edge * Winslow Schott/Toyman * Mr. Mxyzptlk * Lobo * Titano * Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man * Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite * Darkseid * Kalibak * Granny Goodness * Lashina * Stompa * Mad Harriet * Desaad * Kanto * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron * Doomsday * Peter Silverstone/Blackrock (I) * Lucia/Blackrock (II) * Burt Belker/Dr. Chaos * Carl Draper/Master Jailer * Equss * Kancer * Manchester Black * Nathan Craig Jones/Coldcast * Menageire Pamela/Menagerie * Rampotatek/Hat * Vera Black * Dana Dearden/Obsession * Preus * Puzzler * Frederick Fegion/Riot * Sleez * Zaora * Zozz * Leslie Willis/Livewire * Dr. Edward Lytener/Luminus * Non * Ursa * Robert Altus, Jr./Pulsar * Povra * Nam-Ek * Massacre * Johnny Webber/Dyna-Mind * Dominus * Blackie Sarto * Dabney Donovan * Alex Evell * Oswald Loomis/Prankster * Joseph Meach/Composite Superman * Xnorians * Vakox * Turlock the Berserker * Sodom * Gomorrah * Deke Dickson/Loophole * Stacy Macklin/Lady Lunar * Kosmon the Hunter * Illena * Ignition * Bradley "Bash" Bashford/Glowman * Calvin Denby * Cary Richards/Adversay * Amalak * Claire Selton/Volcana * Ramsey Murdoch/Savior * Nzykmulk * Professor Amos Weldon * Maaldor the Darklord * Lightning Master * Sam Kennedy/Leopard * Srakka * Tolos * Jarod Dale/Redemption * Razkal * Lourdes Lucero/Encantadora * Philip Karnowsky/Barrage * Baron Sunday * Cythonna * Insect Queen * Roderick Rose/Hellgrammite * Carla Draper/Snare * Noah Pastenetti/Arclight * Philip Crane/Quantum * J. Wilbur Workingham * Intellex * Nanaue/King Shark Other Antagonists * Joker * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 * 1. The Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 1: Jor-El, an scientist from the planet Krypton, learns that the planet's core will eventually destroy the planet, he finds himself being unable convince Krypton’s rulers of the planet’s impending doom, and his recommendation to transport all Kryptonians to the Phantom Zone to escape the explosion proves unpopular. Than, Jor-El and his wife, Lara sent their baby child, Kal-El on a rocket before Krypton blow ups. Than, the rocket landed on Earth where he was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent where they name him, Clark. Years later, Clark begins to learns that his has extraordinary strength, speed, and can even see thought walls, he uses his powers to save his girlfriend, Lana Lang from criminals where he uses a mask and a cape. After saving Lana, Clark told his parents about its where Jonathan told him that he is a alien. * 2. The Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 2: Forward a few years later, Clark Kent is not living in Metropolis and gets a job at the Daily Bugle as an newsreporter. Than, terrorists robbing a bank where they all are caught by an an super man named Superman who easily defeats the terrorists and return the money safely. Perry White sent Lois Lane and Clark Kent to make an report of Superman. Meanwhlie, an general from Krypton named General Zod leave a message for Kal-El where he plans on destroying Earth where Superman must stop him and his minions from destroying the Earth. * 3. The Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 3: As Superman continues battling Zod and his minions, Zod unleashed his ultimate weapon when he stolen a 13-foot till robot created by the CEO of LexCorp, Lex Luthor where Superman must stop Zod from unleashing the robot to wreck havoc on Metropolis. * 4. A Little Piece from Home: * 5. Electric Disturbance: * 6. Mentallo: * 7. Difficulties in LexCorp: * 8. Feeding Time: * 9. The Main Man, Pt. 1: * 10. The Main Man, Pt. 2: * 11. Feeding Time: * 12. Brainiac: * 13. Child's Play: * 14. That's my Girl: * 15. Bizarro, the Thing of Steel, Pt. 1: * 16. Bizarro, the Thing of Steel, Pt. 2: * 17. The Silver Banshee: * 18. Revealed: * 19. The Attack of the Superman Revenge Squad!, Pt. 1: * 20. The Attack of the Superman Revenge Squad!, Pt. 2: Season 2 * 1. Identity Crisis: * 2. Fun and Game: * 3. Mxyzpixilated: * 4. Quit Monkeying Around: * 5. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire!: * 6. Heavy Metal: * 7. Ghosts in Machine: * 8. Fate: * 9. Blackrock: * 10. Warrior Queen: * 11. Beware my Powers, Green Lantern's Might!: * 12. Shock to the System: * 13. Father's Day: * 14. World's Finest, Pt. 1: * 15. World's Finest, Pt. 2: * 16. Evil Below the Sea: * 17. Behold, the Hellgrammite: * 18. The Prankster: * 19. Prototype: * 20. Tools of the Trade: Season 3 * 1. The Late Mr. Kent: * 2. Obsession, Pt. 1: * 3. Obsession, Pt. 2: * 4. In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night: * 5. It's a Hot, Hot, Hot Day!: * 6. Lex Luthor's Master Plan, Pt. 1: * 7. Lex Luthor's Master Plan, Pt. 2: * 8. Bizarro World: * 9. Ghosts in the Machine: * 10. Luminus: * 11. The Maid of Might, Pt. 1: * 12. The Maid of Might, Pt. 2: * 13. Wonderful: * 14. Enter: Eradicator: * 15. Red and Blue, Pt. 1: * 16. Red and Blue, Pt. 2: * 17. Red and Blue, Pt. 3: * 18. Neutron's Strikes!: * 19. Trinity, Pt. 1: * 20. Trinity, Pt. 2: Season 4 * 1. Apokolips...Now, Pt. 1: * 2. Apokolips...Now, Pt. 2: * 3. Shock and Awe: * 4. Little Big Head Man: * 5. Absolute Power: * 6. To the Future, Pt. 1: * 7. To the Future, Pt. 2: * 8. To the Future, Pt. 3: * 9. SHAZAM!: * 10. Superman's Pal: * 11. Meets the Ultra-Humanite: * 12. Solar Power: * 13. Knight Time: * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : * 19. : * 20. : Season 5 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : * 19. : * 20. : Season 6 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : * 19. : * 20. : Season 7 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : * 19. : * 20. : Trivia * The series strongly burrow the elements from the Per-New 52 Superman comic books, the New 52 Superman comic books, the Donnerverse's Superman film series, the 1980s' Superman tv series, The Adventures of Superboy, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman: The Animated Series, Smallville, both the All-Star Superman comic book and movie, and the DCEU's Superman film series.